


mirage

by floweringFuture



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Gen, God Tier, Mythology - Freeform, POV Outsider, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringFuture/pseuds/floweringFuture
Summary: There are eight new humans in town. Something about them is unsettling.Or, the kids experience life on Earth C undercover, oblivious to the effect their godliness might have on the world around them. Short musings, looking in from the anonymous outside.





	mirage

There are eight new humans in town, and they've brought a collection of friends across assorted species with them. They just _appeared_ one day at the height of the summer season, like they'd dropped out of the sky and then decided it was easier to stay here, and no amount of conspiring with your friends has uncovered who they are - or where they came from, or even anything about them at all. You've been watching them for a few days now: the more attention you pay, the more unnerved you feel.

Nobody you ask knows what they're doing here, because nobody has seen them doing anything of any relevance at all. You spot them in clusters of two and three, occasionally four, relaxing in each other's company and behaving as if the rest of the world doesn't exist. In fact, you haven't seen them interact with anyone else - not that you can tell what they're up to when they're not in your direct sight (which has admittedly been true for almost all the time so far), but... you're still suspicious of the odd band of newcomers regardless.

There have been a few whispers, you’ll admit – you hear snippets of “creators” and “déjà vu” and “hundred years”, but only in hearsay and hushed whispers of others’ conversations. These peculiar trails have to be left unattended lest you draw attention to your blatant eavesdropping. Curiosity did kill the cat, or so they say.

You wouldn't dare approach and talk to them direct. You’re a little scared to consider it and the thought alone leaves you jittery and swallowing butterflies. It's as if a barrier has been erected between Them and Everyone Else, a cordon keeping lowly individuals such as yourself at a respectable distance. There's definitely something off about them, and the word "otherworldly" springs to mind, but you'd be hard-pressed to put your finger on it despite your loud gut instinct. Some of them seem more unusual - you think perhaps just the humans, really - and you resolve to keep your eyes trained a little closer for as long as you're able to bump into their changing locations in your city. (Somehow you feel that if you pry too far into their closed interactions, they might melt away like a passing noon mirage, leaving only dancing air reminiscent of the space disturbed by a flame.)

With a few more lucky encounters, small quirks and oddities become apparent to you.

The blue-eyed boy's hair constantly looks ruffled and windswept, even on the calmest of days. Once you think you see it lazily swaying like it's victim to a light breeze: the air is still and dry, so you simply rub your eyes thinking it might be a trick of the heat.

One of the girls is always wearing a beanie - you wonder how she's not dying of heatstroke, what with the astronomically high temperatures and her mass of long thick hair (always down, which leaves you intrigued as to why her knitwear sits so lumpy on her head), but she appears mostly inconvenienced by her accessories.

One of the blond boys stand slightly lopsided, as if counteracting for a weight no longer there, his hands sometimes reaching for the side his waist if he startles. You wonder why he stands off-balance when all other evidence suggests he is agile and coordinated.

Sometimes, when they're about to leave (but just before you move off to avoid being spotted), the humans will take the hands or the waists of their troll companions and seem to brace for something. The action is a small one but you see it no less than three times, briefly, before they jerk to attention and let go.

One afternoon, a brief time after three of them have vacated a street corner, you decide to snoop in their wake; a rather bold move in your modest opinion. Unfortunately, this yields next to nothing of interest - though you do notice that the weeds daring to poke through the cracks of the pavement are looking especially vibrant in that area. All the other plants you gaze at on your way home are brown and withered from the lack of recent rainfall.

You are fairly certain you've evaded detection during your surveillance operations ( _"it's not stalking, guys, I'm serious! I'm just curious is all!"_ ) until your sneakiness is thrown into absolute uncertainty by one of the girls. You're sure you're well hidden behind some convenient shrubbery, with a perfect break in the leaves that you could see out of and that nobody else could see back into, until the blonde - with just one other troll, this time - turns her head mid-conversation and looks directly at you. Into your eyes, even. She makes no indication that she sees you. She doesn’t have to.

An involuntary shiver runs down your back. The hairs on your neck stand sharp.

Try as you might to find them, you never see any of the group again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really fascinated by the idea of the kids never really fitting in after going god tier, even before being hailed as the creators.  
> I'm probably going to do more with this concept because I have a ton of thoughts about life in the new universe.  
> As a last note, this is my first bit of fic in forever - feedback on this would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
